Superwho- World's clash
by Angel of Rock 16
Summary: Winchesters gets mystery letter for a man who calls himself the doctor. The doctor arrives and only gives them the name 'The Doctor.' The doctor is helping them with a ghost case. Why should the Winchesters trust him? He isn't telling them everything. Why is the doctor here?
1. Chapter 1

The Winchester brothers were sitting in their hotel room watching boring day time TV. Dean had his boots on top of each other. His dark blue over shirt rest gentle on the bed and his black shirt gentle on his chest. Dean's foot was tapping as he watched TV. He was getting impatient. Sam let out a loud sigh. He pulled at his red and white plaid shirt. It was button up all the way, hiding his white under shirt. Sam was curled up on the bed.

"Seriously, Sam… Nothing. No case here at all." Dean finally had enough of the chick flick soap opera for one day, even a life time. Sam held up a light blue envelop with dark blue writing ' Winchester Brothers'. "Why are we here?" Dean snatched the envelop from Sam's hand. He pulled out the letter from the blue envelop. "Just because some Waco said so. Waco is late too; it's 1:30." Dean flicked out the letter.

It read in weird handwriting but still could be read; 'I need your help. Winchesters meets me on Saturday 24th 2014 at your hotel in Ohio. I shall find you at 12 PM. Allons-y!  
-love the Doctor'

Dean finished reading it. "Must be your boyfriend because I don't know any doctors… that are real doctor." Dean smiled to himself, thinking about it. Sam swung his legs over the bed. Sam grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Dean?" Sam snapped his fingers in front of his older brother's face, making him come back. "I don't know either but they might be a case here." Sam tried to suggest making Dean not be so pissed and inpatient. "Or could be a trap and we fell for it." Dean walked away from Sam and to the fridge.

A knock came at the door. Sam answered it. A man in a light brown suit, his hands in his pockets, and dark brown pants, his trench coat tucked behind his hands, was at the door. His dark purple to brown tie stood out of his blue shirt. "Ah, Sammy Winchester." The man lifted himself by his toes wearing red converses. "Can I help you?" Sam back way from the strange man. "Who are you?" Dean shout getting his gun out from behind his brother. "I'm the doctor." The Doctor grinned. "Doctor…who?" Sam asked when the doctor didn't give a last name. "Just the doctor." The man pushes his way in. "That's not a real name." Sam looked confused at the strange man. "It's my name." The doctor smiled. He brushed his fingers through his brown spiky hair. The doctor looked around interned in the hotel room. "Human hotels… brilliant." The doctor spins around looking at the ceiling smiling.

Dean clicked his gun and pointed at the doctor. "Who are you and why should I care?" Dean snapped at the doctor. Doctor lost his smile. "Put the… gun away." Doctor said calmly. "Answer my questions." Dean curled his finger on the trigger.

The doctor sighed then said with fire in his soul; "I'm the doctor. I'm from the planet Gallifrey. I'm a 967 year old alien, which can change what they look like after death. My 13th death is my last. Every time I regenerate. Today's big issue is, I need you and your brother's help. Before I got here I had my mind on something that could change the universe." The doctor bites gentle the inside of his cheek looking at a little to the left corner. Sam cut off the doctor; "Whoa, whoa. Back up. You're an alien. I don't believe you. You look like you're in your 20's. How can you be 963?" "967." The doctor corrected Sam. "I have little time for this Sam. I was just given this." Doctor showed a blue envelop with dark blue curly hand writing. "This is from me to me. This letter traveled through time and space to tell me to help the Winchesters." The doctor flicked it out. "doctor…Doc. It looks longer than that." Dean commented other another page that Doctor was hiding. "That is not for your eyes." The doctor tucked it back into his brown pant pockets.

"The letter said to get the Winchester and you could help me." The doctor seemed so serious with his large, lonely sad eyes. "Why should we trust you?" Sam narrowed his eyes the doctor as if looking at a small annoying child. The doctor put his hand in his pocket and gripped onto the letter. "Fine. Fine. I will tell you the future from what I receive from my future self. There is going to be murder of a little girl. Near a park and a young man will find her, her real father." The doctor stormed out. Dean went to follow. Like hell he was going to let that mad man out his sight. Dean opened the door to hear a horrible groan from old machine. Sam was behind Dean. Dean froze in place when a blue box was disappearing before his eyes. Sam raised an eye brow. "Was that a 1960 police box?" Dean looked confused at Sam has state. "They were used to contact police men." Dean cut off Sam before he began to talk all bout the box. "Let just say it was just a blue box…that can disappear. You question it's style and not the disappearing act it pulled." The boys returned to their hotel room with so many questions. Since this case was a bust they were to leave in the morning.

The next morning Dean shook Sam foot, almost flipping Sam over the bed. "Sam, paper. Just printed." Sam looked at the paper with his eyes squinted trying to see with his dry, sleepy eyes. They grew when he saw head line; 'Little girl killed at friendly park.' Sam read on to see the name 'Charles Quell.' The paper stated that he had found the little girl. Sam looked up at dean packing his bags. "Want to bet that mum was hiding a snake in the pipes?" Dean threw one of Sam's shirt at Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam entered as agents they went to talk to the daughter's mother. The door was answered but not the mother but by the doctor. "Hello, agents." The doctor smiled. Dean and Sam faces showed not impressed at the doctor. "What are you doing here?" Sam angrily whispered. "My job." Doctor showed them a badge. It wasn't a real FBI badge it was the doctor's physic paper. The mother came behind the doctor. "Doctor, who are they?" The woman asked with snail trailed eyes and running make up.

The Doctor jumped between Sam and Dean. "These are other agents. Nothing to worry about Mrs May." The doctor bumped Sam and to make him show her his ID. "Sorry they're little slow." The doctor smiled and made Mrs May smile a little.

The boys and the doctor sat down to talk about Mrs May's daughter's deaths. "I'm sorry. So sorry." Said the doctor to Mrs May. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. If only David was here and not at work." Mrs May said wiping tears away with her soaked tissue. Sam handed her another one, looking at Dean at the mention of her husband. Mrs May replied with a nod and gentle smile. "What can you tell me about your daughter leading up to her death?" Dean asked. The doctor stood up and began to walk around. "She was going in the park with friends." Mrs May explain wiping away the fallen tears.

"Quick question, when was this taken?" The doctor held up an photo of the victim at a fair with cotton candy and a large grin. "That was taken a few years ago." Mrs May said with confusion, wiping more tears away. The doctor took a few other pictures. HE sat next to Mrs May. "You see looks like your daughter is having a fun time in each picture." The doctor laid them out on the table. Mrs May look at her daughter, tears and snort ran down. Dean handed her the box of tissues. Doctor's face dropped to sadness. Sam and Dean looked at the photo's seeing a normal girl til Sam saw someone in the background. Doctor smile; "you see it?" "See what?" Mrs May asked, getting angry.

Doctor turned his head to Mrs May. "Your daughter in this picture is happy but in the next she isn't." Doctor pointed to the cotton candy image and the one of her swinging on the swings. "I don't know." Mrs May said feeling being accused for something. Doctor then nodded; "ah, you didn't know." "know what?!" Mrs May snapped. Dean tried to calm Mrs May down; "Sorry, Mrs May. Our friend, partner, is new. We've caused you enough-" Sam covered Dean's mouth. "What agent McQueen is trying to say is that we need to look through your daughter's things because…..it's classified." Mrs May nodded, unsure whether saying yes was right.

"Doctor, is your name doctor? What kind of name is doctor?" Sam snapped silently. "It's my name." The doctor smiled at the boys. "Sammy Winchester and Dean Winchester. This is brilliant. Sliding through different dimensions…" The doctor cleared his throat and enter Mrs May's daughter's room. Dena and Sam exchanged looks. "And there is the look exchange. Oh, brilliant." Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at the doctor and spoke; "We don't do things the same!" "OH, that was my favourite in the books. Chuck is a wise man. Mind you he didn't catch your inner…inners. But this case. Case. What is off about those picture Sam?" The doctor went to the very, bright pink table with pink boxes on top. Everything but a dark brown, old box was pink. The doctor pulled out his scion screw driver and the Winchesters exchanged looks once more. "Think Sam." The doctor looks narrow at his buzzing screw driver.

Sam thought for a moment then said to his brother that was clueless; "there was figure in the background." "Don't forget she was wearing this." The doctor held up a necklace that looks more or less like a rock with string. It hung off the doctor's screwdriver. Dean looked at the box. Closing the lids to see symbols to lock away curse objects. Dean analyses the necklace to see some black goo on it and some dry black goo in the box. Dean touched the goo in the box and discovered that it was ectoplasm.

"Sammy we got a Poltergeist. One pissed of spirit being power through this necklace…" Dena stopped and he turned white in the face. "Ghost? Ectoplasm. You aren't the FBI. Get out!" Mrs Amy shouted behind Sam. Sam place his hands in the air to show he was no harm, doctor joining him. 'We are the FBI. We were just…quoting from a movie. We need to know where your daughter got this necklace." Sam pointed to the rock on string hanging from the doctor's screwdriver. "Get out! Put my down my grandmother's necklace down." Mrs May shouted. "Your grandmother. Amy May. Died from a bloody killer." The doctor looks over to Dean; "Now how did I know that?" The doctor had a cocky smile across his face.

Dean snapped the necklace from the doctor. "RUN!" The doctor shouted. All three ran out the door and down the stairs. "Give back my family necklace!" the woman shouted trying to follow them down the stairs. The Winchester brothers and the doctor ran down the corner. "Great idea Sammy. 'Let's walk here. It's to weird having the impala out. People will ask questions how the FBI have an impala.' What a time to care about our covers." Dean muttered to his brother. "This way!" The doctor called out and ran down an alley. The Winchester skited to a stop to where the doctor had run down. The stop to see a big blue box. "The box." Sam whispered to himself.

Dena turned to his brother and looked down the alley. The doctor opened the two doors of the TARDIS. "Allons-y! We don't want Mrs May to find us. Three men in a big blue box. Wouldn't that have some talking to get out?" "I wouldn't say…" Dean turned around to see the blue box having a large room inside of it. "Big?" Dean's eyes widen with sam's. "Whoa!" They both had their jaws to the ground. "Come on Winchesters. Work to do." The doctor pulled them inside.

"Welcome to the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside. I've got to get this on tape. Mind you, love how I sound but it gets annoying having to hear the same thing over and over again. Isn't that right ro-" The doctor turned into empty space that rested a dark blue woman's jacket. The doctor turned back to the Winchester not as happy as he was moments ago. "Anyway, lots to do in a few days. I'm not in this…world for short time. It's impossible to jump through worlds but I saw my chance. I only got a few days before I have to fly back home or…the universe collapse in." The doctor looks at the lost look the Winchesters had. "As I said, I'm the doctor. Alien from out of space. I'm here…. Never mind. But right now I got to stop something happening here. Dean, dean, Dean, Deanny, Dean-o, D, Dean."

The doctor rambled Dean's name before he looks serious at Dean, who was still trying to figure out how it was bigger on the inside. The doctor snapped his fingers closing the TARDIS door. "The necklace. What so special about it?" The doctor pointed to the necklace tight in Dean's grip. "Black goo, is offend brought by a pissed of ghost. This means that Mrs Amy and her little girl were hunted. The necklace could be attracted to the ghost or something else that still has its physical body. Hair, skin, blood." Sam explained. Dean shoved the necklace into his pocket. "The symbols on the box means that someone thought it was curse when in fact they got a ghost on their hands." The doctor flicked his eyes to Dean and Sam. "Ghost? Alright." The doctor smile and spun happily to his controls in the center of the room. "Alright? No one just says alright." "I got a TARDIS bigger on the inside. I think I can accept ghosts. I meant I met ghosts once. Turned out to be aliens trying to take over the world…again." The doctor smiled flicking his control center.

"Aliens?" Sam asked. "Again?" Dean asked even more surprised than Sam's question. "Do you always do that? Allons-y!" The Doctor slammed his hand on a control and the TARDIS whizzed and groan as it took off. It shook the ground as it moved. "This thing can move?!" Sam shouted gripping onto the railing. "It's flying! FLYING SAM! I know when something is flying! Get me down!" Dean hugged tightly to the railing that he almost left an imprint on the railing from his tight grip.

**Author: this might not make much sense because i rush though it and ran out of time but hope you liked it**


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor walked out of the TARDIS and was out front of Dean and Sam's car. "There we are." Doctor grinned and shoved his hand in his pocket. "LAND!" Dean stumbled down onto his feet , not even caring that the TARDIS moved them. Dean fell onto his knees and hands, laughing a little at the solid ground. He looked up to the doctor; "Do you always kid nap people?!" The doctor rolled his eyes a sigh; "Why do people always think I kidnap them?" He pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair. "You came along. I brought you to your car. You're lucky I don't charge you for shipping." Doctor said to Dean wiggling his finger at him.

Dean rolled his eyes and scowled at the mad man. Sam slowly came out to see they moved. He walked around the TARDIS and saw that it was in fact a small blue box on the outside. "why, why is it a blue box on the outside?" Sam stumbled with his words, and tapping on the wood. "I landed in the 1960 and it got stuck there. If I landed in roman empire then it would a statue. But I like it." Doctor touched the TARDIS gentle with a warm smile. Sam scoffed; "And I thought Dean and his impala had issues."

Sam turned to see Dean stroking his impala. "it's ok baby. Daddy is back." Dean whispered to his car. Sam looked to see the doctor and Dean looking loving to their object. Sam coughs to break the awkward atmosphere. "Right." Doctor and Dean spoke at the same time snapping back to reality. "How do we know get the ghost?" The doctor asked walking over to Dean. Dean pulled out the necklace. Black goo dripped out. "Ghost usually die a violent death. If the ghost is connected to this necklace it would have attacked us by now." Sam said point to the necklace in Dean's hand. "It must be harmless…" Dean put on the necklace. Doctor and Sam's face dropped. Dean sighed; "There is ghost behind me isn't there?" Sam nodded slowly getting out something from his pocket.

The ghost touched Dean's shoulder, spinning him around. The ghost grabbed Dean's scuff of his shirt. It pulled Dean in close. It was soaking wet, and green skinned. He had dripping wet brown hair and the bluest eyes but they were empty. Around his feet was rope tied onto a cylinder block. Allege was all over his sobbing wet clothing. Dean shivered at it's cold and creepy touch. The doctor watched the ghost amazed and shocked. "I'm sorry… Daisy." It whispered to Dean. "Dude, breathe mint." Dean gasped to the side. He lifted up his leg and pulled out a iron blade. "Who's daisy?" The doctor asked the ghost calmly and kindly. "I'm sorry…daisy." The ghost rubbed the necklace around Dean's neck. "You creepy son of bitch. Get off me." Dean grunted trying not to breathe in the foul smell. It didn't smell like death. It smell like water, from the swamps. "Mr ghost man, brilliant seeing your real. I'm just wondering who is daisy? Is she your wife? Daughter? Lover? Friend?" The doctor asked the ghost slowly coming close. Sam popped open a little bottle of slat that was in his back pocket. It breathed into Dean's mouth. Dean gasped for air to the side. "You… son of a bitch." Dean lost his fire and suddenly became very sad and lost.

Sam threw slat on the ghost and it disappeared screaming. "Dean? Dean, you ok?" Sam help his brother onto his feet. "Why is the ghost afraid of salt? mind you i don't like ketchup but doesn't mean i scream when it touches me." The doctor looked at the empty space the ghost was just at. Sam ignored the doctor for the moment. "I…don't know." Dean spoke softly to his brother's question. The doctor pulled out his sonic screw driver and it buzzed, flicking it's blue light, as the doctor wavy it in Dean's face. "That ghost seemed to have taken some of your brother's emotion." The doctor finished buzzed his sonic screw driver. "Can a ghost do that? Make someone feel how they feel?" The doctor asked Sam. He looked back to see Dean just watching the ground as if there was nothing left to watch; "I'm sorry." Dean said softly. Sam thought for a moment; "Yellow fever, is a possibility. It make ghost relive how they died. Last one we came across made Dean was a afraid of everything. I don't think it can make someone sad. We will have to research it." Sam help his brother into the car. The doctor locked his TARDIS and shoved the key in his pocket with the letters he had all day. Sam pulled fuel and salt out of the car and burnt the necklace in it's spot. Sam looked at the necklace thinking it was the ghost's connection to the world. He looked at his big brother to see he was still sad. There must be something else the ghost is connecting to. "What are you doing? You just burnt away our only clue!" The doctor barked at Sam. "I thought it was the only connection. It's not. Ghost are suck in this world by something that is unfinished. They stay because of piece of their body left behind. Some amount of blood, hair. We will have to do research on our ghost." Sam said helping his brother up.

"Research? I thought you knew everything about ghosts. Why do you need to research?" The doctor asked getting in the back seat. "It's to get more knowledge." Sam picked the impala keys from his brother. Dean mutter something under his breathe; "I'm sorry mum?" Sam shook his head trying to ignore what his brother just said. Sam sat in the driver seat and put it in drive. "Have you never done research before?" Sam asked. He looked in the revision mirror to see the doctor looking at the blue letter. "Never stayed long enough to do research on ghosts. I'm a traveler. I was traveling with this girl…a friend, she um… is fine. Moved on. She is ok though." The doctor shoved the paper back in his pocket and looked at Sam. "I'm sorry daisy." A voice spoke, beside the doctor. The ghost was next to the doctor. The doctor jumped in to the car door. "Oh… hello? I'm the doctor. Who are you?" The doctor asked Sam pulled out Dean's iron knife, Dean was lazily holding onto it. "David. Daisy… I'm sorry." The ghost, David, held his head down as he sat in the seat. "Doctor, can you make it go away?" The of ghost whoever asked. "Trust em i'm the doctor. what do you want to go away?" The doctor spoke, easing himself. "It's the pain in my heart, doctor. I lost someone. i know you know the feeling. So does that boy." Ghost David pointed to Dean. "It's ok. Who is daisy?" The doctor asked slowly seating next to the ghost. "Daisy…she is…"

Sam threw the knife making the ghost disappear. "What did you do that for?!" The doctor shouted. Sam slammed his foot onto the ground. "The ghost was sad about daisy. He was telling me who she was." The doctor shouted gripping onto the seat as Sam took the corner sharply to their hotel. "He was talking to dean too. He made Dean into this mess. There is something else making him haunt us." Sam said as Dean had his head on the window looking at the sky. "Dean and the ghost were just talking. But why is it that he started talking to you?" Sam was a block away from the hotel. Him and Dena parked a block away before their walk to MRS May's home. The doctor thought and looked at the object that was in his pocket. "Who knows. Let just find a way to help him." The doctor said. "help? No we don't help ghosts. We help them to rest by hunting them down. It's to stop them from attacking people and to cross over." Sam said as he parked the car. The doctor crossed his arms with a sigh. He and Sam got out of the car. Sam helped Dean out. "Where do we start?" Doctor asked.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor open up Sam Winchester's laptop and Sam made some phone calls. "Thanks." Sam hung up the phone. "So this is yellow fever. Yellow fever, makes you relive the ghost's death. Last one we in counted made Dean afraid of everything. This one is making him depressed." Sam told the doctor and looked as his brother lost look at the window. "It's all my fault. Mum is dead because of me." Dean muttered to himself. The doctor looked at Sam with sadness. "I'm sorry about your mother." The doctor spoke softly. "It's ok. She died when we were kids. It was house fire…cause by a demon." Sam told the doctor, trying to pretend as if it didn't hurt still. "I could have saved her if I wasn't so scared." Dean muttered at the window.

"There was nothing he could do. Doesn't mean he doesn't still blame himself.." Sam took the laptop form the doctor and Google something. "I'm sorry mum." Dean looked at the floor as if all hope was lost. "Doctor, you want to go around and ask questions? We have a description of our ghost." Sam grabbed his fake ID. "David. His name was David. Why do I know the name David? I like the name David. Must be for the handsome blocks. David the ghost. David the sad ghost. Dav-…oh." "oh?" "I know where I know the name David from… Amy's husband. David is on a business trip. I didn't ask how long he was away from." The doctor told Sam. Sam looked over to his brother; "Is it just me or Dean getting more…wet?" Doctor looked over to see that Dean was little wet and his pocket was soaked. The doctor walked over to Dean. "Dean… what is in your pocket?" The doctor asked and Dean just weakly shrugged. Dean pulled out what was in his pocket with no effort. It was a soaking wet wedding ring.

"I've seen that ring before." Sam pointed to the object in Dean's hand. It was in fact Amy's. "You want to beat that her husband isn't coming back from his trip." Sam walked outside. "But why would David kill his own daughter?" The doctor asked. "You did say he wasn't the real father. We will figure it out when we are finished." Sam opened the driver's seat. The doctor walked behind. He didn't seem so energetic as usually but Sam shrugged it off.

Amy open the door to see Sam and the doctor at the door. "Oh you! get out!" She barked at them. The doctor walked inside while Sam tried to calm the woman down. "Your husband David. Where is here? Because he isn't at work… is he?" The doctor said darkly and his tongue at the bottom of his front top teeth. "David-" "Dead. He dead. Drowned, suicide. Why did he do that? He's got big house, nice job, a loyal wife and a cute little girl." The doctor picked up a family photo. David had his arms wrapped around Amy and their child in a big bear hug. They were all smiling and laughing. "But he didn't have the last two did he?" The doctor said clicking with tongue. "David knew about Andy. Andy was a mistake years ago. Andy is daisy's real father. But David loved daisy as her own." Amy blur out. "You're daughter's name was daisy. Why didn't you release her name?" Sam asked now coming inside. "I couldn't let her friends find out over the paper. I was waiting til I had the courage to say. David, went to work when he meant to hang out with Daisy. If he watching her then she wouldn't be….dead." Amy grabbed another tissue. Sam sighed and rubbed circles on her back.

"David thinks it's his fault that Daisy died." Sam said to the doctor. "No, you're not telling us everything. David went 'on business trip' before Daisy's death." The doctor's eyes widen and he went back little in his shock. "Andy came back for daisy. He must have had one of those midlife changing this. Andy felt that he should be with his daughter. Mind you, never liked those changing life things." "How did you know?" Amy whipped her eyes. The doctor pushed pass Sam. "Sam, my boy, why would a ghost be sorry if he didn't kill someone. Why would this 'yellow fever' go into Dean. It seems to effort those with deep sadness. David was sad because of the fact Daisy wasn't his. Why would a ghost do that?" The doctor smiled seeing Sam piece it together. "Amy, did Andy live near a lake?" Sam asked. The doctor jumped up and hugged Sam; "That's my boy." Sam pushed the doctor away; "But why in the paper did he find Daisy and said his name was 'Charles Quell'." "Humans, you can be so brilliant but some of you are still violent monkeys in the trees. Andy didn't say his real name because…" Sam looked sick; "he killed his own daughter." The doctor turned back to Amy would was in tears but didn't seem surprised. "I promise that I will stop him." The doctor placed his hand on her shoulder for a second before leaping over to Sam.

"Oh yes. Come on, got a killer to deal with." The doctor said. He pulled Sam out the door. The doctor popped his head around the corner to Amy. "Amy, if you're going to call the cops. Please tell them to meet us at Andy's house." The doctor smiled. His hand holding him onto the door frame he was swinging off. "I would tell them to meet you at 21 Lake Street but the phones are down." Amy smiled back weakly. "Doctor, please stop the man who killed my David and Daisy. They were all I had. Now I'm on my own." Amy spoke with great sadness. The doctor nodded with a small smile. He muttered to himself; "I know the feeling all too well, Mrs May."

Sam and the doctor returned to Dean. "Dean, Come on. We found out what happened to David." Sam said. HE ignored the tons of empty bottles around the room. Dean dragged himself to his feet only to begin coughing up water. Out of Dean's throat came out a bullet. "Gross." Dean whipped his mouth and picked up the bullet. It was a .45. "A bullet?" Sam picked up the wet bullet and Dean grabbed another beer. The doctor kneeled down next to the water and pulled out his sonic screw driver. It buzzed the water; "By the looks it's…" The doctor dipped his finger into the puddle. His tongue licked up the thrown up water on his finger. "Doc, that just gross." Dean said, gulping down his beer. "Hush, Dean. 30% H2O, 40% alley or other plant, 30%...what is that?" The doctor licked the puddle water from his finger once more. "Seriously, stop that." Dean said. "Oh…" The doctor said jumping to his feet. "That other 30% is oil and moto flue. In other words, someone has been dumping a car in a swamp or lake." The doctor stuck his tongue out to show it tasted horrible as he wiped his licked finger on his coat.

"But if Andy killed David. Why is David giving Dean, yellow fever?" Sam asked looking from the bullet. Doctor sat on the edge of the table next to Sam. His voice became serious with a touch of delight; "To do what all ghosts do by the sound of it…" Dean finished off Doctor's thought; "To tell how he died." Dean looked at his wrist to see buries and cuts. The doctor walked over to Dean. He saw a piece of cord around his neck. "Dean, when did you get those?" The doctor gentle picked up Dean's wrist. "For a while." Dean sighed, he sounds so depressed. The ghost appeared next to Dean and the doctor; "Daisy, I'm sorry." Dean ran his fingers on the bump on his shirt, the size of the necklace. 'How did d this get around my neck?' Dean asked himself but didn't share his thoughts with the others. Sam growled at the ghost rolling his eyes as he picked up rock slat filled, shot gun. "Wait Sam, let's ask. Ask first, shoot later." The doctor turned to the ghost that was way too close for even the doctor's taste.

"How are you still here, David?" The doctor asked. Seeing the bullet hole hiding behind David's hair. "Andy still has my body in the lake." David sigh about to cry. "Then why was there black goo on the necklace?" Sam asked. David didn't answer him. The doctor repeated the question and David gave him the answer; "That wad Daisy's. I cut my hair trying to…save her. I couldn't. She is dead because of me" The ghost, the doctor and Dean both said in a low whisper; "She is dead because of me." The doctor covered his mouth while Dean just downed some more of his beer. "Why did you attack us then?" The doctor asked kindly but it sound little threating. "You took my daughter's necklace. I saw you as a threat. I thought I would try and save what was left of her." David sighed as a wet tear fell down his face but blended with the rest of his soaked body.

"How could you know? Man with many faces and lives. You lived so much. Too much. You've lost so much. The most you grief is reason, the pretty blonde. The Rose of London." David spoke the truth. "ah, telekinetic power come with ghost powers. Stop it. What in this old head, stays in here." The doctor nodded with small smile. "How come David only answers you?" Sam huffed. "David, why do you only answer me and Dean?" The doctor asked. "I answer those who are curse with death, lonely and guilt." David responded. "That explains why I've been so down lately. Oh well, things happen. We move on." The doctor smile. "You say that but you don't believe it. It hurts doctor. The pain of lose. That why you look for the blonde girl. The bad wolf." David said. The doctor looked at David darkly and sadly. The words' Bad wolf' froze the doctor in his tracks. "David, we are going to stop Andy." Sam said to him. "We deal with supernatural things. Andy is just a human." Dean drank some more of his beer. "Andy is attacking another woman at his house. My body is still at Andy's. I know her…but I can't remember." David said. "How do not remember who she is?" Dean questioned with a growl. David growled and disappeared.

"Nice going Dean." Sam scoffed, there information on Andy disappeared. "Whatever." Dean downed the rest of his beer. "Come on, Winchesters. Got work to do." The doctor walked to the door. "Andy. Woman. Killer. Come on." The boys followed the doctor with that. "TARDIS or impala." The doctor asked. "I don't' care." Dena muttered. "Impala. Not that I'm saying you can't' fly that thing…but you can't fly that thing." Sam got into the driver seat, Dean in shot gun and doctor in the back.

Doctor, Dean and Sam got out of the impala into a building. Sam went to the back of the impala and pulled out shot guns. "Woah!" The doctor pushed the gun back into the trunk. "No guns. I hate guns." The doctor said. "I'm sure that Andy will understand that you hate guns while he slowly kills us and that woman." Dean grunted and picked up his guns. "Dean, you were effected by David. That explains the drinking." Sam was cut off by Dean's outburst; "Shut up. This isn't drinking….it's therapy." Dean downed the last of his beer. Sam grabbing his shoulder. "Dena, you been effected by a ghost. I can't let you go in there. You could get worst or die." Dean pushed away from Sam. "I can handle it." "Really? How many fingers am I holding." Sam pull up two fingers in front of dean. "Pfft, no one counts anymore." Dean scoffed and picked up a shot gun.

"Dean, you're a wreck. The doctor and I haven't been effected in the way you have." "Actually…" said doctor's voice in a guilt manner. "But doctor…you're not drinking about 12 beers every hours." "17" Dean said proudly. "People react differently to pain. You're brother regrets and drown. I move on. I regret and try to forget. I've lived long. I've lost a lot. I move on because I can't stay." The doctor said darkly. "Boo-hoo, join the freacking club." Dean muttered. The doctor glared at Dean; "You were affected by the ghost into feeling sorry for yourself. I wasn't effect the same way because I'm not even human. That way I didn't appear as affect as you. I lost so much! I gain nothing in the end." "You said we should trust you. Who did you lose? The Rose, David was talking about." Dean growled. The doctor walked about to reach the house. "Didn't know the little guy could shout. Come on, Sam." Dean swanged as he walked. Sam glared at Dean but followed behind.

The hunters and the alien entered the house. The boys had guns but not loaded with salt, unless against humans. The doctor had only his sonic screw driver in his hand. The house appeared empty. They separated; sam went left, doctor straight ahead while Dean went right. Dean held onto his throbbing head. He pulled away to see blood. Weird, he didn't hit his head. He trained his finger around to see if was bullet hole. At first Dean turned pale think he had been shot. Dean sighed and whispered angrily; "seriously, David. A clue now? Why can't you just be the guy to say 'go left.' 'wrong way'." Dean muttered. A door slowly creaked open and dean went through it. It was the door leading to the basement. David appeared next to it. The neck lace under Dean's shirt shook. Dean pulled it out and it shook more violently when approaching the door. "how did this get on?" Dean chocked an eyebrow. "I appeared and told you… you have to save yourself. You muttered that you won't worth saving. I replied saying 'your angel friend and brother don't think so.' I told you that I could save you… and your brother. You more than happy to get the necklace and put it on. A beer later and you were knocked out, hung over and didn't know what day it was." David informed. Dean rolled his eyes and clicked his gun when entering through the door to the dark basement.

Dean slowly walked down the stairs and he found Amy tied up in a chair with cuts, she was out cold. It took Dean a good ten minutes to get that stair case but she found the woman. David was standing beside her. "I know this woman but I can't remember." David held his head. "it's your wife." Dean spun around to the person who spoke. It was just the doctor and Dean lowered his gun. "My wife… I know I had one but… I can't remember." David touched Amy's face. "I can't even remember her first name." David sighed, cupping her face. "Her name is Amy May." The doctor told him standing next to Dean. "why is Andy doing this to her?" David asked. Dean walked over to Amy and cut her ropes. "Andy are like some humans. They are greedy, they just want to hurt others. But some aren't like those bad ones. Some are just simple brilliant." The doctor said to the ghost as Dean picked up Amy.

Her held her in his arm trying to carry her. "Doc, how did you know to come down her?" Dean asked, huffing trying to carrying Mrs Amy knocked out body. "David, showed me." The doctor smile and blood ran down from his head. "How can you be infected? You handing it so well." Dean sighed. "I'm not handling it well, Dean. I'm just managing to hide it. Along with you. Your drinking is just us scratching the surface. You're really broken up inside." The doctor comments pointed to his head, to show that Dean was bleeding to. "Sound like you know a lot." Dean said and Amy moved in his arms.

The doctor gave dean a fake smile. "You no idea. My question is David the friendly ghost really our friendly ghost. Why would he make us like this…" The doctor stoped in min-sentence to fall to his knees. Dean also fell and dropped Amy. Amy shook her head and awoke herself. "Where am i?" Amy shook her head and saw her dead husband, David. "d-David?" She backed away on the ground til she hit the doctor. "I r-remember you. I'm sorry Amy. I couldn't." David fell to his knees. "David…are you doing this to them." Amy glanced over to the boys muttering sadness. "Dad, is dead because of me. I should have died." Dean held his leg to his chest as he was on his side. That all he could do. His body shut down and his legs left like leg. It seemed impossible to get up. "I ruin their lives. I said I give them adventure but i…I just ruin it. Martha left me. I couldn't save Rose. The gap is my last chance and… I can't find her. Why would I send myself a letter saying that it was hopeless if she wasn't dead. I lost her. She is dead because of me." The doctor held himself weakly up with his arms. She legs didn't move. "I don't know how to stop it." David fell to his knees and looked at his faded hands.

Sam went left into a room. The door creaked when he opened it. Sam held his gun up high when he heard footsteps. Andy was in the kitchen, sam saw his shadow around the corner. Sam appeared around the corner of the kitchen. Andy turned around to the , rock slat free, shot gun to his face. "how did you get in here?" Andy grunted. "Where is she?" Sam growled. "Amy…s-she down stairs. Come man let's be cool about-" Andy smacked the gun of Sam's hands. He punched sam sending him into the wall. David appeared behind Andy. "d-David. No. you're dead. I killed you." Andy stumbled with words. "Because of you." David hissed and black good came out of his nose. Andy began to cough with something in the back of his throat.

" you killed me! After you stole Daisy." David gripped onto his hands. "I was standing with her and you stole her. I followed you here and see you beating her. She wanted me there and you beat her told her that you were her dad." David gripped onto Andy and lifted him off the ground. Andy's head began to bleed. "You pulled out your gun and shot her because she couldn't stop screaming and didn't see you as her father. You were never her dad. I ran to her and you shot me. I still was just alive! You threw me into your old car and rolled me down the river to drown! You dragged away daisy! You took her away from me again!" "DAVID!" Sam shouted. David looked at Sam his eyes were narrow. "Let him go!" Sam barked. "WHY?! THIS IS HOW I CROSS OVER! ONCE HIS DEAD I CAN GO TO DAISY!" David shouted. Andy couldn't breathe and in his lungs were water. Sam was too late. Andy had drowned to death in a ghost's arms.

David dropped Andy and looked at his wet hands. He clutched them into a fist. "I can't go. Why? Why is that woman down stairs still on my mind?" David disappeared before sam could react to his questions. Sam looked down at Andy. Andy felt guilt and he died for what he did. Sam's face w2ent plae and his eyes widen. Dean ahd been effort when David was calm. Now David is angry. Sam loaded his shot gun with salt and ran where dean went. Sam ran around for a while til he noticed the doctor. "Doc-" Sam was pushed back. Sam flew to the ground. His head hit the corner of the table. David appeared before him; "you never understand. You think that you are clean even with so much blood on your hands. You can't ruin this for me Sam. I will cross over. Whether it's because of that woman or your brother. I will not be stopped crossing over." David flicked and disappeared. Sam went to get up but that corner of the table's hit made Sam knock out cold.

Sam wake up a moments later, luckily. He ran down the stairs to get to his brother. Sam jumped down the stairs to see dean and the doctor on the ground. The began to cough up water. David looked at his hands seeing he was still there."david!" Sam shouted. David looked up. "Why can't I cross. I know that she is my wife now but….why can't I cross over?" David looked like he was going to cry. Sam walked over to Dean. Dean coughed up more blood with something in his hands. "I'm sorry Sammy." Dean said before coughing up more water. He didn't have long left. "Rose…" Doctor said, pulling out the piece of blue paper. He looked at the note that he was hding from the Winchesters.

'Though you broke the wall of the worlds to try and save her. To return to her by your side in the long run, you still run. You can't. Rose Tyler can't be brought back. I tried. Even though this will mean nothing to you til it's too late. Doctor, you have to move on. Rose will be fine without her doctor. You didn't leave her. The ghost is in guilt because of not moving on. It's time for you to as well. Be the doctor that she remembered and loved.' The note said and the doctor held it in his hands. The doctor wiped his mouth. "David." The doctor looked over his shoulder to the scared ghost. Sam pulled out the necklace that was holding David here. The doctor slowly stood himself up. David was in shock at first. He knew how powerful he was and didn't know how the doctor was doing this.

The doctor sat down next to Amy, still shaking. "David, look at Amy. She is fine. You don't need to save anyone. You don't need to feel guilt. You can move on." The doctor said. Amy had tears fallen down her face. She was frozen in fear and shock. David breathe calmly. Dean gasped in the background. "Dean, you ok?" Sam shook his brother's shoulder. "peachy." Dean lied and rolled himself away from the coughed up water.

"Doctor, how can I leave her. I can't just leave her I need to stay with her." David said looked at his wife. Amy fainted from shock and the doctor grabbed her. "Yeah, cause she is going to be fine with Casper living in her basement." Dean coughed his sore throat. "David, you have to move on." Sam said helping his brother up. "Ho-how? I'm scared." David clutched onto himself. "everyone is scared of leaving. They hate leaving things behind. I understand how you feel. I do. That how I was infected. I stopped being infected by…letting her go." The doctor smiled. "w-wil it stop? The pain I have doctor?" The doctor nodded, even he was unsure of the answer.

"See you around david." Sam smiled. Dean looked over; "thanks you everything…I think." Dean heaved himself up, feeling much better. "good bye david." The doctor said. "Will you tell her that i-" the doctor cut him off. "she already knows." The doctor said as sam picked up Amy. David smiled at his wife and he flicked away into a bright light. Crossing over to the other side. The doctor, along with the Winchesters, looked at the empty space. "Do you think he made it?" the doctor asked. Dena took the necklace form Sam and burned it with salt and flue. "better safe than sorry." Dean said and left the necklace in the bowl he found, letting it burn. Sam and the doctor followed dean outside.

The boys dropped of Amy at her house. She didn't' seem to thankful but she wouldn't be talking about what happened today anytime soon. Dean and Sam dropped The doctor at his TARDIS. Sam and dean sat on the hood of the impala. "Andy was found in his drown. Police say that he drowned to death but they are still looking into it. They also said they found David in the lake." Dean threw the newspaper int eh back of impala. The doctor tapped his TARDIS. "It's time I went back to my tiem zone…and planet…and dimensions." The doctor opened the doctor. "DOC!" Dena shouted out. The doctor popped his head threw the door. "That girl. What happened to her?" Dena asked. "The doctor smile kindly, but sadily. His voice broke at her name but continued as normal. "Rose tyler, defender of the universe. She lived on another planet. I came back to get her because i couldn't let go. Now I understand that everything goes away sooner or later. Even I." The doctor smiled. "What did she look like?" Sam asked. The doctor answer sam before he closed his TARDIS door. "She was blonde girl of London. She was…fantastic. Simple fantastic. Goodbye, Winchesters." The doctor smiled and closed the TARDIS door.

Dena dn sam got into their impala as the TARDIs groaned taking off. Dean drove him and his brother out f that empty lot. They were back to their job. Dean looked at the revision mirror to see blonde girl running ot where the TARDIS was. She looked around then fell to her knees. Dean continued to keep drving. He couldn't do anything even if he wanted to. Dean had to go and hunt. Eh couldn't try and help a long distance love story.


End file.
